The Tale of The Game : The Mysterious Incident
by AisuChanAlya
Summary: Sebuah insiden misterius, pembunuhan terhadap orang yang tak bersalah. Tak tahu siapa pelakunya. "Tak mungkin!"/"Kalian...Siapa?"/"Jujur"/"Salah satu dongeng dari sebuah permainan" (Warn Inside)


Aku tak tahu dengan hal semua ini. Aku hanya bisa diam dan diam. Mulutku tercekat, mataku melotot tak percaya dan tubuhku yang bergetar hebat sambil membawa sebuah boneka _teddy bear_.

Apa yang kulihat ini? Semoga ini hanyalah mimpi! Tubuhku tak bisa digerakkan, tanganku tetap membawa boneka _teddy bear_. Darah bercipratan dimana-mana, air mataku menetes.

"Kak... Ibu dan Ayah tidur ya?" Tanyaku dengan nada polos. Aku tak percaya dengan ini, Ibu dan Ayah sedang tidur, bukan tergletak tak bernyawa. Aku tak percaya jika Ibu dan Ayahku sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Aku yakin jika Ibu dan Ayah masih hidup dan tertidur disana dengan cat merah marun berciprat dimana-mana, pada nyatanya itu adalah darah, bukan cat.

Sementara kakakku menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menarikku keluar. Ada apa dengan semua ini? Aku tak mengerti dengan kejadian ini. Kenapa kakakku menggeretku keluar? Padahal aku ingin membangunkan kedua Orangtuaku-maksud ialah adalah Orangtua kami.

Kakakku menangis tersedu-sedu dan memegang tanganku erat-erat. Aku tak tahu semua ini, kenapa kakak menangis? Ibu dan Ayah hanya tertidur disana saja.

"Ibu dan Ayah... _Sudah tiada_ " Kata kakakku dengan nada sedikit rendah. Aku hanya membelakkan mata tak percaya. Tak mungkin Ibu dan Ayah mati! Ibu dan Ayah hanya tertidur disana.

"Tidak mungkin!" Teriakku. Dan akhirnya bibirku dibungkam oleh kakakku dengan mulutnya.

"J-Jangan berteriak.. H-hiks... Mari kita lari dari sini!" Ajak kakakku sambil menggeretku keluar dari rumah. Memangnya ada apa? Aku tak mengerti. Mungkin diriku masih terlalu polos untuk mengerti.

 _"Haha! Kalian tak bisa lari dariku! Mana kalian?!"_ Suara itu, tubuhku semakin bergetar hebat. Aku masih ingin hidup bersama kakakku.

"Ayo kita lari!" Akhirnya kakakku menggeret tanganku erat-erat dan melesat pergi. Tak tahu tujuan kami kemana. Yang penting kita selamat.

Energiku semakin lama semakin menepis untuk berlari. Sementara kakakku masih kuat, dan akhirnya menggendongku dipunggung dan bersembunyi ditempat entah dimana. Aku hanya bergetar ketakutan.

"Aku takut kakak..." Kataku. Dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki bergetar semua. Kakakku hanya mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut. Dan berkata:

"Tak apa-apa, kita aman disini" Katanya dengan nada sedikit bergetar. Tetapi, bagaimana jika 'dia' mengejar kami berdua? Aku takut sekali. Aku ingin menangis. Aku ingin berteriak. Wanita itu membunuh Ibu dan Ayah tanpa alasan. Padahal, aku membutuhkan mereka. Kenapa wanita itu tega membunuh Ibu dan Ayah kami?

"Kakak... Kenapa wanita itu membunuh Orangtua kita?" Tanyaku dengan nada bergetar. Sementara kakakku hanya diam sambil mengelus kepalaku. Kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"A-Aku tak tahu..."

Srk... Srk...

Suara itu, aku takut jika wanita itu mengejar kami dan membunuh kami.

"Kalian... Siapa?"

!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Tale of The Game : The Mysterious Incident © ACA**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta**

 **Touhou Project © ZUN**

 **Warn: Typo, OOC, gaje, abal-abal, gore scene, rating bisa naik kapan saja dan dimana saja, penuh dengan misteri, alur terbelit-belit(?), OOS mungkin, dan lain-lain.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Don't be dark readers**

 **Terima Flame**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading! \^-^/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

-Someone POV-

"Hm..." Gumanku sambil menghisap tehku. Dan kembali membaca buku.

" _Insiden ini sudah sembilan tahun yang lalu. Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang membunuh para orangtua yang mempunyai anak yang masih kecil. Orangtua dan beserta anak kecilnya dibunuh tanpa alasan. Tetapi, pembunuhan tersebut disatu desa saja_ " Aku menghisap tehku sekali lagi, dan meletakkannya.

"Sebuah misteri yang tak bisa terpecahkan, mengapa wanita tersebut membunuh semua orangtua yang memilik anak yang masih kecil?" Gumanku sendiri sambil membalikkan buku tersebut dan membaca halaman selanjutnya.

" _Tetapi, ada dua anak kecil yang selamat dari Insiden tersebut..._ Selamat? Tak mungkin. Pasti dua anak kecil tersebut sudah terbunuh... Atau mungkin, pemikiranku salah" Gumanku sekali lagi. Lagi-lagi menghisap tehku yang sudah mendingin.

" _Dua anak kecil tersebut ditemukan oleh salah satu saudagar kaya dan merawatnya selama bertahun-tahun._ Sudah kubilang pemikiranku salah" Gumanku sekali lagi dan kembali fokus membaca tulisan kecil yang ada dibuku tersebut.

Keheningan, kesunyian, itulah kata pantas diperpustakaanku. Tak ada orang selain aku, yang suka sekali menyendiri diperpustakaan 'gelap' ini. Aku mempunyai seorang maid yang selalu menemaniku jika aku membaca disini, tetapi sayangnya dia sakit panas, akhirnya aku memaksa diriku untuk sendirian diperpustakaan yang 'gelap' ini. Tak peduli ada musuh maupun hantu menggangguku.

Tap... tap... tap... Ada suara hentakan kaki yang sangat lembut menuju ke arahku. Terlihatlah bayangan mata merah. Aku hanya menengok kebelakang sekali dan kembali fokus membaca tulisan kecil berwarna hitam yang ada dibuku tersebut. Aku tahu bayangan tersebut.

"Remilia, jangan menakutiku" Kataku dengan nada datar. Temanku hanya tertawa kecil saja.

"Heh, kukira kau penakut. Bukannya dulu kau takut mendekatiku karena aku Vampire?" Tanyanya dengan nada sedikit mengejek. Aku hanya memutar kedua bola mataku. Sekarang aku tidak takut kepada Vampire, bukan karena aku sudah besar. Karena aku terbiasa beradaptasi dengan makhulk penghisap darah tersebut. Aku tidak keberatan toh, jika darahku dihisap.

"Itu dulu, sekarang beda lah, kawan" Kataku tetap fokus ke tulisan kecil dibuku yang aku baca. Dia hanya tertawa kecil dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Huft... Ternyata kau masih ingat insiden sembilan tahun lalu-"

"Insiden ini sangat menarik sekali, aku ingin memecahkan misteri ini kenapa wanita itu membunuh semua orangtua yang mempunyai anak yang masih kecil" Kataku dengan mantap, walaupun aku memasang tampang datar.

"Hahahaha... Pasti wanita tersebut akan membunuhmu dahulu" Katanya sambil tertawa keras. Aku hanya memenangkannya agar tak tertawa keras, karena ini perpustakaan.

"Hey, aku belum menikah" Kataku dengan nada datar tapi agak menjengkelkan. Akhirnya dia diam.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Perpustakaan pun menjadi hening kembali. Sunyi dan tak ada suara tertawa seperti tadi.

Akhirnya, dia membuka suara untuk memecahkan keheningan kembali.

"Oiya, aku pernah dengar tentang rumor ini, katanya dua anak kecil tersebut dibunuh oleh sudagar kaya tersebut dan dagingnya diberikan ke anjing peliharaanya" Katanya dengan santai sambil memandang kuku-kukunya yang begitu tajam. Aku hanya tersentak kaget dan tak sengaja memecahkan gelas yang berisi minuman teh.

"Huft... Padahal aku berharap mereka berdua masih hidup" Kataku tersenggal-senggal dan gemetaran.

"Tak tahu pun aku dengan rumor itu. Bukannya rumor itu hanya sebuah lelucon yang tak penting? Dan juga itu hanya mitos. Tak mungkin mereka berdua dibunuh, pasti saudagar kaya tersebut sudah lama tak punya anak dan akhirnya merawat kedua anak tersebut" Katanya dengan santai sambil mengelus-elus rambutnya yang tak begitu panjang. Aku menghela nafas tenang.

"Akhirnya..."

"Memangnya kenapa kau begitu mengkhawatirkannya?" Tanyanya padaku. Aku kembali bergetar.

"Ugh... Aku tak punya jawaban lain" Jawabku pasrah dengan pertanyaan tersebut. Dia hanya tertawa kecil. Dan kembali pada 'posisi'nya.

"..."

Keheningan datang kembali.

"Apakah ada alasan lain bahwa kedua anak tersebut bisa selamat?" Tanyaku padanya. Dia hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Hm... Mereka lari" Jawabnya singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Lari? Alasan yang aneh" Kataku sedikit mencibir.

"Ya... Bisa saja alasan yang aneh. Tetapi, jika wanita tersebut berlari cepat dan secepat cahaya? Bagaimana dengan mereka berdua? Mereka berdua sudah mati dan hanya tersisa organ tubuh dan darahnya" Katanya sambil mengusap mulutnya. Namanya juga seorang Vampire, bicara tentang darah pun harus menahan hasratnya untuk meminum darah tersebut.

"Perkataanmu sangat sadis, kawan" Kataku sambil menyengir tak jelas. Dia hanya memutar bola mata bosan.

"Terlalu sadis ya?" Tanyanya dengan nada seperti anak kecil. Aku tahu nada itu hanya dibuat-buat.

"Huft... Iya" Jawabku sambil menghela nafas kesal.

"Hahahahaha... Maafkan aku, aku hanya bermaksud menakutimu" Ucapnya dengan nada dibuat-buat lagi. Aku hanya menghela napas lagi.

"Kau berniat untuk menakutiku atau bercanda?" Tanyaku dengan sarkastik.

"Hey, selera humormu mana? Sekarang kau tak mempunyai selera humor" Katanya sambil menahan tawa agar menjaga imagenya sebagai Vampire yang elegan. Heleh, kenapa tadi dia tertawa keras? Bukannya imagenya sebagai Vampire elegan telah 'rusak'? Ya... Hanya rusak sedikit. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Apakah kita harus berpikir secara logika, kenapa kedua anak tersebut selamat dari wanita tersebut?" Tanyaku sedikit menengok ke wajahnya.

"Hm... Mungkin kita harus menggunakan rumus Matematika?" Jawabnya dengan nada seperti biasa.

"Rumus Matematika. Kau sangat gila, ini bukan soal perhitungan!" Seruku sambil menaikkan tempo suaraku. Dia hanya tertawa kecil.

"Bisa juga ini perhitungan, bagaimana dua anak kecil tersebut selamat dari pembunuhan, sedangkan wanita tersebut sangat cepat larinya"

Aku hanya ber-ooh riya dan kembali fokus ke buku yang ku baca.

Hening lagi.

"Aku tahu kenapa kau mengkhawatirkannya. Mereka berdua mempunyai kekuatan 'kan?" Tanyanya dengan nada sarkastik. Aku hanya mengagguk cepat dan menelan ludah.

"... Dan, kau bisa memanfaatkan kekuatan mereka 'kan?" Deg, bagaimana dia tahu apa yang kupikirkan? Ini tak mungkin!

"Aku tidak memanfaatkan mereka, aku hanya takut jika mereka berdua mati, mereka masih kecil dan kebutuhan mereka masih belum tercukupi" Jawabku dengan sedikit gemetaran. Sementara dia hanya tertawa renyah.

"Jujur"

Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah... Aku ingin memanfaatkan mereka sebentar saja" Jawabku jujur. Dia tersenyum kecil.

"Mungkin mereka sekarang sudah tumbuh dewasa, mana mungkin kau bisa memanfaatkannya. Insiden tersebut sudah sembilan tahun berlalu" Ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat datar. Lebih datar dari aku. Aku hanya menepuk jidatku saja.

"Disini tertulis, bahwa mereka berdua mempunyai kekuatan dari salah satu elemen di Bumi ini"

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya dengan penasaran.

"Api dan Air. Padahal kedua elemen tersebut tak bisa disatukan" Gumannya sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Apakah kita harus berpikir secara logika dan menggunakan rumus Matematika?" Tanyaku. Yang ditanya malah mengangkat bahu.

"Berarti..."

"Apakah ini..."

 **"Salah satu dongeng..."**

"Dari..."

 _ **"...Sebuah permainan?"**_

 **~The Tale of The Game : The Mysterious Incident~**

 **Chap 1: About The Incident Part 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Hola... Aisu sekarang suka banget yang namanya game Touhou Project buatan Team Alice Sanghai ^3^

Dan akhirnya, buat crossover BoBoiBoy x Touhou Project :D

Sebenarnya, ada seriesnya nih FF. Kubocorkan dikit:

 **-The Tale of The Game : Flower and Hope**

 **-The Tale of The Game : The Two Elements**

 **-The Tale of The Game : The Dangerous Element Water**

 **-The Tale of The Game: The Meaning of White**

Masih ada seriesnya lagi, tapi kubocorkan dikit ajah XD

Chapternya juga kubocorkan, biar para Readers bakal penasaran XD

 **-About The Incident Part 1**

 **-About The Incident Part 2**

 **-The Fake Information**

 **-Find The Real One**

 **-Fight with Mysterious Woman!**

Nah, cuman gitu /plakk

Bye-bye!

Review please? Sampai bertemu di Chapter depan! :D


End file.
